Electronic digital thermometers which have heretofore been proposed included a probe element connected by a cable to a separate display chassis, Such devices have been cumbersome to use in practice and have had other disadvantages due to their provision for digital readout on only a single temperature scale. Further, it has been difficult to determine in such devices when a particular temperature reading could be considered stabilized.